Broken
by Vampire879
Summary: Joanna is a kind quiet girl living in Monterey who is promised to a wealthy man by mid January. How does the ripper of Monterey change her fate on Christmas eve night. And how does Damon Salvatore a weary traveler help her recover from loss of loved ones and her own identity. DARK. Don't like don't read. MATURE and ADULT themes.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Joanna is a kind quiet girl living in Monterey who is promised to a wealthy man by mid January. How does the ripper of Monterey change her fate on Christmas eve night. And how does Damon Salvatore a weary traveler help her recover from loss of loved ones and her own identity. DARK. Don't like don't read. MATURE and ADULT themes. Hope you like it.

I don't own TVD or anything affiliated.

 **Chapter 1- Promised**

"Sit down my love your father and I have something to tell you."

My father looked worried and it was in that moment I truly realized how old he had become. Working as a farmer had it demands and I believe much of his rage from work he took out on us. He never harmed us physically but his screams were heard by all in the village of Monterey. I knew what this discussion was going to be about but I sat down and remained silent.

"We've found you a suitor, to be quiet frank someone we hadn't thought would be an option for our family's state."

"Father what is that supposed to mean you work hard and our family has been here for gener-"

"Joanna what your father is trying to say is the man is very wealthy and he'll take very good care of you."

A silence filled our small cabin. I had an awful habit of biting the skin off my nails which was the only thing I could focus on at the present moment. Tears filled my eyes and I tried to hold them back but all I could think about was leaving my home. I loved my home. I loved washing all the rags and walking my brothers to their jobs in town. I loved the way the soap smelled that my mother got from out neighbor. I loved my home and though I would soon be 18 I didn't feel I was old enough to leave.

My father looked down at me with disdain, "Joanna I'm sorry but this is the best you can hope for."

He quickly stormed out of the cabin.  
"I'm sorry mother I didn't mean to be ungrateful I just.. I just..."

"I understand love I'm sorry to see you go. I'm very sad as well. But this is a part of life and I'm sure you'll give it the positivity and grace you bring to our home.

At the words our home I began to sob. My mother cradled me in her arms and I instantly felt like a child again. What was a kidding myself I was a child. I had never even been into town. Where would I live? Would I be able to see my family? My mother brushed a long strand of brown hair from my face and lifted my head.

"Jo, we'll spend christmas together and then the wedding will be in January. It will be lovely, I'm sure of it."

She kissed my forehead and grabbed her knitting basket and walked out of the house. The boys were still at work and I remained in the house all alone. I walked to my room which I shared with both of my brothers and looked at myself in the small mirror we had acquired from a traveler. My whole life my family had told me how pretty I was. I had rich dark brown hair and pale skin. My face was soft and delicate and I had large blue eyes. I lifted my night shift off to look at my body. I had never really looked at it in a mirror before. I was a very small girl. I had the body of a child. I began to sob even more. What if the man didn't want me. what if I'm a disappointment. Then I heard the door open and I hastily put my shift back on and whipped my tears. Jaime briskly walked into our bedroom. From where I was sitting he appeared so tall. I had forgotten how much he had grown up.

"Are you ok Jo? I waited for 10 minutes at the edge of town but you weren't there so I just walked home. I haven't walked without you in years it felt strange."

He continued to undress and change his shirt. He then went to get a bottle of gin from the cupboard. He was acting so normal I'm sure mother and father didn't tell him.

"Hey Jaime."  
"Yes."  
He walked back into the room where I remained on the floor. "Have you been crying Jo."

He sat down on the floor with me and handed me the bottle of gin. I looked at the bottle studying it. I had never had a sip of alcohol but then I remembered in a few days I wouldn't live here and who knows if I would get to see any of my family again. I took the bottle in my small hand barely grasping it and took a big gulp. I began to cough and I could hear Jaime laughing at me. He patted my back and began to rub small circles with his thumb.

"Jo what's wrong?"  
"I'm to be married in January."  
Jaime's expression was unreadable. He sat completely still for a few moments. "Who is he."  
"I don't know I've never met him."  
I could see Jaime's face growing in anger.  
"Where's father?"

"Jaime please no don't do this right now. I'm sad but it's all going to be ok. This has to happen eventually for most girls it's when they're 14 we had a lot of extra time together it's ok.

I grabbed Jaime's hand before he could go out to the back where father was working. "Let go of me Joanna!"

"Jaime, please I don't want more trouble you know father will make me leave now if I cause problems. Please!"

Jaime shook my hand from his grasp. I had never really looked at Jaime. He was short and had such a gentle demeanor but his body and face were jagged and muscular. He looked like father very much. But he had a aura like mother. He was soft and sweet. I began to cry again. I didn't want to leave him. I would miss Jaime the most.

"Go put something on and we'll go get Baron from town."

I nodded my head and went to my room and put a faint yellow dress on over my shift and my brown sandals.

On the walk to town it was apparent that it was Christmas eve but with all the events happening I completely forgot. Jaime looped my arm through his as we walked.

"You know you walking me to work and walking me back is my favorite part of my day. I'm going to miss that."

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. Jaime always had such an easy time sharing his feelings. I would be leaving my younger brother in a few days and I couldn't even muster up any words. I began to open my mouth to speak when he said. "It's ok Jo you don't have to say anything let's just walk.

When we arrived Baron was sitting on the little black bench at the edge of town. "Damn you guys look awful what's wrong."

Before I could say anything Jaime told Baron the news. Baron didn't get up from the bench for a few seconds. When he did I saw the expression on his face and my intuition told me what he was about to say.

"I didn't want to tell you guys until it happened but I'm promised to a young woman in Monterey. We're to be married a few days after Jo."

"So you knew?" Jaime almost screamed.  
"Yes, but father told me not to say anything that he wante-

"Great now you're both leaving and I have a matter of days to get used to the idea because you didn't feel like telling me thanks Baron. Come on Jo."

Jaime took my arm and I expected him to start walking toward home but he marched toward town. I thought Baron was behind us but he was walking in the opposite direction.

"Jaime where are we going."

"Well you've never been into town I thought we could have some fun before you're a boring house wife with little demons running around."

I laughed nervously I hadn't even thought about having children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Broken**

"It's getting dark Jaime we should go home."

"the nights just getting started Jo I haven't even showed you my favorite place in town.

"If we're not back by night fall father will be furious."

"Jo, you're so boring what's a little adventure. You'll love it I promise. And come on let's think about this if you make father furious what is he gonna do, send you away?"

I laughed uncomfortably knowing that he was right that no matter what I did I was promised to another man.

He grabbed my hand and started running. After a few minutes of running I couldn't keep up with him. I was panting uncontrollably and I could feel beads of sweat dropping from my forehead.

"Why are we running!"

At my words he turned around and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Jaime put me down! This isn't funny!"

He just kept laughing and running. I scratched and kicked him and realized how helpless I was physically. Suddenly I got a sense of pure defeat. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't make my own decisions I couldn't even control my body. I was so weak.

In a much more authoritative voice I said, "Jaime put me down!"

He lowered me to the ground gently and studied my face.

"You ok Jo?"

"I'm so weak Jaime I can't do anything! I couldn't get myself out of your arms if I tried! I couldn't run away from here if I tried! I can't… I can't even decide who I want to marry! I'm a joke Jaime!"

Jaime took me in his arms as I sobbed and I couldn't help but be upset that I was crying. Then I pushed him away.

"I shouldn't even be crying Jaime! Why am I crying!"

I was so busy throwing a tantrum I didn't even notice that Jaime was tearing up at my words. I instantly stopped and walked over to him and cupped his face in my hands. I was thinking of what to say and how to comfort my younger brother. I thought I found the words when I heard an ear shattering scream. Jaime and I both jumped and saw three bodies on the ground covered in blood. I could see a shadow flash past me then two more bodies were thrown from the pharmacy across from us. There was so much blood and all I could do was watch as the blood slowly seeped into my sandals. Jaime took my hand and we started running. I looked behind me to see a man screaming with blood squirting out of his neck. Abruptly my chest hit a stoic object I thought was a wall. I looked up and it was a tall man covered in blood. His face was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. He had no expression he was completely unreadable. I quickly realized he was holding Jaime by his shirt collar.

"Is this your brother miss?"

I simply nodded my head paralyzed with fear.

"Do you love him?"

I nodded my head again.

The way he held Jaime completely still by only his collar made me shake. He was so strong and if Jaime couldn't even move I was done for.

"Well that's very sweet. I'll do you a favor then and kill him quickly."

I didn't even recognize my screams. They were foreign and grotesque. I watched as the man bit Jaime's neck and tore out his throat. I fell to my knees screaming and sobbing trying to get closer to the man to grasp Jaime's dying body.

"Please.. Please. Please… Please."

Please was the only thing I could muster. I said it over and over again. I don't know what I was pleading for. For Jaime to live? Or for me to die with him? I buried my head in his hair and inhaled his scent and held onto him for dear life when I felt a force pulling me away from him.

"NO!"

I struggled to keep hold of Jaime but whatever was pulling me away was to strong. I looked into his dark green eyes.

"Walk with me willingly and no more screams."

My entire body followed him wherever he went. And no matter how many of my friends I watched him kill my mouth just hung open and no sound came out. I wanted to drop to the ground and not move for the rest of my life but my legs just kept stepping in front of one another following the man like a gravitational pull. It seemed like we had walked miles until we approached a small cabin in the middle of a wide open plain with nothing around it for miles. I looked up at it and studied it knowing that I would die here. I followed him inside and he told me to lie down on the bed. My legs carried me to the bed and I lied down.

"You're a very pretty girl."

At his words I could feel my legs pressing together and I crossed my hands over my lap. I couldn't bear to look at him. The bed slowly sank as he sat down. He lifted his hand to my face and tilted my chin up to look at him. If I had met him under normal circumstances I would have thought he was extremely attractive. He had a soft face and flowing light brown hair. Under his blood stained clothes you could tell his body was strong and extremely defined. As my eyes began to travel lower I saw the bulge in his pants and then I snapped my eyes back up to his face. He began to laugh.

"Please don't hurt me."

His laughs just increased and I felt tears flow down my face onto his hand.

"You're such a delicate creature aren't you."

He lifted his head to my neck and inhaled deeply. I realized then I had been holding my breath for so long that I began to feel light headed. I exhaled sharply and took a hold of the comforter for balance in my right hand.

"You're a virgin aren't you."

I was completley frozen. The only thing that was moving was my chest, breathing rapidly in and out. He pierced me with his gaze again and looked deep into my eyes.

"Tell me the truth, are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

He smiled to himself and took his coat off and placed in on the chair.

"I like this game I'm going to ask you a few more questions before we get started."

He walked back over to me and sat on the bed. My legs were shaking so violently I could hear the bed frame creak.

"You're going to answer honestly to everything I ask."

Whatever powers he possessed I knew I didn't have a choice.

"Have you ever been intimately touched by a man before?"

"No."

"Have you ever touched yourself in private."

"Yes."

I didn't think I could cry more than I already was but the tears just kept flowing down my face. He wrapped his hand around my neck and pushed me down so my back was on the mattress. He trailed his fingers down my body to my knees and pulled my dress up over my head. Then he repeated the same motion with my shift. I was completely naked underneath. And I just closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at him. I heard him unbuckle his belt and toss his shirt across the room. I was so scared to open my eyes. His hands were all over me. Caressing my hips and waist up to my breasts and neck. I tried to shut out how he was making me feel. I wanted the tightness in my stomach to go away. I wanted to run away.

"How am I making you feel."

"Good."

I sobbed at my words. I wanted to kill him I wanted to stab him through his heart. I wanted to… suddenly I could feel his fingers there. I tensed up and closed my legs as tight as they could go. He pried them open with ease and began to trail them up and down my slit. Suddenly I had a surge of anger and sat up and lunged at him. He caught me in seconds and tore into my breast with his teeth. The grip he had on my hips was so strong I could already see a light yellow from where a bruise will be. The pain ripped through my ribcage and left me feeling dizzy and light headed. Then he trailed his teeth all the way down to my hips without lifting his head. I screamed in pain. It was excrutiating. When I opened my eyes I could see two dark crimson lines about a foot long from my breast to my hip excreting a large amount of blood. His face was parallel with my hips and he started from the bottom and licked the blood up all the way to my breast. There was a strong pressure in between my legs and tightening starting to happen in my pelvis as his tongue went up my stomach. I could feel liquid seeping into the sheets from my body. He lifted my arms above my head and put his lips right to my ear.

"If you relax it might feel good."

He chuckled to himself. Then I felt my body split in half. My legs and stomach were ripping and I couldn't hold back my screams. He began to move inside of me as his head rested in my neck. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands but I knew he would only hurt me more if I tried. I could feel his lower body roll over my stomach over and over again. And then I felt him rip into my neck. My vision went black for a few seconds and I buried my face into the mattress to release some of the pain. His grip on my wrists was so tight I could feel the blood circulation stop in my hands. My body was breaking. He was breaking me. I felt myself shatter underneath him as his body started vibrating with speed. I couldn't take it. I tried to sleep, to close my eyes. It went on for what seemed like an hour. I suddenly felt the need to throw up. I tilted my head over the bed and vomited. Suddenly I didn't feel the pressure of his body. I was light again and alone. I tried to open my eyes and saw a man beating him. I tried to focus on the image but my eyes kept closing. The other man walked over to me. He was dark. His hair was dark, his eyes were dark, his clothes were dark. As he got closer I felt the darkness closing in on me. I thought he was death. I hoped he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Glass Eyes**

When he finally got to me I looked deep into his eyes. They were the lightest shade of blue I had ever seen almost gray. They looked like glass. He smiled at me and moved my hair to the side against my shoulder. From his facial structure and eyes he looked much more threatening then the man who killed Jaime but there was a look in his eyes of love. Or maybe I was just imagining it. Why would he look at me like that? He brought his hands under my knees and back then swept me up. I wasn't scared. I didn't really care what he did to me, anything was better than where I was and the monster I was with. The second I laid my head on his chest I slipped out of consciousness.

There was water running. Why was there water? I quickly realized the water was dripping down my head. I wasn't standing? I wearily looked down and saw an arm looped under my ribs supporting my weight. I tried to focus on something but the current state of my vision wouldn't allow it. I lifted my head, sat up, and realized I was in a bath but there was someone underneath me. I felt the arm under my breast lightly place me back into a laying down position. I placed my head into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. I began to cry. The numbness of my body was starting to ignite to severe pain as the water ran over the gash marks on my stomach and hips.

"Stop, please… I can…"

"I'm not going to hurt you."

I winced at his voice for some reason. It was not what I had expected. It was soft, quiet, and…kind. Suddenly everything hurt so much. The base of my body between my legs was shattering all over again. Any minuscule movement of my legs or hips ended in me crying out in pain. He held me slightly tighter so I didn't thrash too much in the bath. He lifted me body up with his so I was standing but completely leaning on him for support. I hadn't realized until my whole body was pressed against his that he was completely clothed. He gently turned my body around so I was facing him. I looked down at my feet so I didn't have to make eye contact with him. He placed a warm white towel over my shaking body and scooped me up. He walked me over to a huge white bed with a large brown frame and placed me carefully on it. I looked around the room and it was gorgeous. Everything had such detail it was obvious he was very wealthy. His back was to me as he was fumbling through the dresser. I contemplated running away but where would I go? He walked back to me and handed me a long white dress shirt. I discarded the towel and quickly covered myself with the dress shirt. When I began to button it I couldn't help but wince whenever the fabric touched my wound.

"Lay down you should get some sleep."

"Who are you? Why are you being so kind to me?"

"Get some sleep and I'll answer anything when you wake up."

I caught his attention before he could exit the room.

"Please don't go."

The expression on his face was pained almost devastated.

"I'm a little wet right now."

I hadn't realized he was still in his clothes from the bath. He smirked down at me and I gasped in horror. The crook of the right side of his face when he smiled was identical to the other man. Almost as if he could read my mind he said,

"I'll never hurt you. I know you have no reason to trust me. But there are a lot of things you need to know. But for now get some sleep."

"Why are you leaving aren't your clothes in here."

"After what you've gone through I don't think seeing a grown man naked is the best therapeutic process."

I laughed. I actually laughed. His face instantly changed. His glass eyes looked deep into mine. He searched my face and smiled again. I think he thought he would catch me off guard but I turned the tables on him. He chuckled to himself and said something under his breath.

"What did you say?"

Then the door shut. I looked at my hand as I curled on my side. I had a light scar from when Jaime and I would play rock ball. A pretty dangerous game now that I think about it. I giggled to myself. Jaime and I used to joke like that. I started crying again. I wanted Jaime, I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to walk with him. I'd never be able to again. My body was on fire but it was nothing compared to the emptiness I felt in my heart. I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness of sleep. A large part of me hoped I would slip into a deeper more permanent sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Speechless**

 _"_ _Please don't kill him! I'll do anything please!"_

 _Blood. So much blood. It was dripping down Jaime's neck. He was ripping Jaime apart. Jaime screamed and tried to attack him. The monster caught his hand and ripped the flesh from his bone. Jaime shrieked so loud I covered my ears._

 _"_ _Jaime!"_

 _I lunged forward to try to save him. His eyes were open but there was no expression._

 _"_ _You'll never be able to save him."_

 _"_ _Jaime please wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"_

"Joanna wake up!"

I was instantly met by a pair of crystal blue eyes looking down at me. I twisted my head around. Where was I? Where was Jaime? It all flooded back. The monster. Jaime was gone. I could feel my breath vibrate and something got caught in my throat. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move.

"Look at me."

For some reason I obeyed and looked into his eyes.

"It's ok, you're going to be ok." I suddenly noticed he was lightly stroking my shoulders. I pulled away and sat up.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know if you're ready for that sweetness."

His voice was thick with sarcasm and I scoffed at his righteousness.

"Believe me I think I can handle whatever you're about to tell me."

"Alright well I'm Damon and it just so happens we are to be married in mid January. The 16th I believe it was, or was it the 17th, I can't quite remember"

He struck me with a look of pure arrogance. I was speechless. I had no idea what to say. I was being rude to my husband, I was talking back. What was I to say? Then the previous night flooded into my mind. How do I explain that I wasn't a virgin. Do I apologize?

"We're obviously NOT going to do that because that would be ridiculous. What we ARE going to do is get the fuck out of Monterey."

I flinched at his language but tried to stay focused on the conversation at hand.

"I don't understand how did you find me. Why don't you want-"

"To marry you? Well the truth is Jo, may I call you Jo."

I shook my head up and down.

"I quite frankly don't believe in the institution of marriage. I mean, you don't even know me. I have no idea who you are. I'm not going to put a rock on your finger so I can watch you cook me soup. We may even hate each other? Or maybe love each other a little to much."

He winked at me with his last statement. I knew what he was insinuating and I couldn't help but be uncomfortable. His presence was intimidating. In ways even more than the man from last night. he had an intensity in his eyes and voice I had never experienced. I was hyper sensitive to everything he did. If he shifted his body on the bed I inhaled as to prepare myself for…

"Jo are you ok?"

He changed. His tone, his eyes, everything. He looked at me so sincerely with a hint of regret in his face.

"Jo?"

"I'm sorry yes I'm fine continue what you were saying."

"Well, I have to something to explain to you."

He had switched so fast. He looked like a different person than a moment ago. His sincerity and kindness made me feel light headed.

"May I explain something to you Jo?"

I shook my head unable to speak.

"The man that killed your brother, the one I found you with, he's not a monster. I want you to know that. It's very important that you know that. I know it's a lot to take in and the last thing I want to do is overwhelm you but very soon he's going to travel to the ends of the earth to find you and apologize. He'll risk his life he'll harm others just to get to you. And I know the last think you need is to see him. So is going to nurse you back to health and we're leaving tomorrow."

I was speechless. How could I think he was sincere and kind. He thought the man wasn't a monster? After everything that happened. I began to shake with anger.

"Not a monster! You didn't see what he did to my brother to to me… I… I…. How can you defend him. Do you know him? Was this all a set up? Did you ask to marry me so he could get to me? How… Why…"

My voice was so foreign I didn't even recognize it. In my entire life I had never raised my voice. I was blind with rage. I made my small hand into a fist a plunged it into his chest. When I looked up for a reaction he didn't even move. The impact had not affected him in any way. He placed his hand over mine and set it down on the bed. The realization of what I had just done crashed on me.

"I'm I'm so sorry you rescued me I shouldn't be trying to harm you I'm so sorry…. I can't believe… I shouldn't have…"

"Oh honey I've had worse."

I began to weep again. For some reason I expected him to hug my body to his or scoop me up like he had done before but I didn't feel his touch only the coolness of my tears on my cheeks.

"Jo look at me."

When I looked up he had a small ring in his hand. My eyes grew wide and I searched my brain for the right thing to say at this moment.

"You don't have to say anything. We are not going to be married. But you're going to wear this ring so I can protect you and no man can lay a finger on you. This will keep you safe."

He took my hand and placed the ring on my finger. My head was reeling. There were so many thoughts. Until the events of last night nothing had caused me more discomfort than the idea of marriage. But for some reason looking into his eyes I had hoped he would ask me. Ironically I pictured me making him soup and us walking into town like I had done with Jaime. I shook my head realizing how ridiculous my fantasy was. No man would want me. I was nothing special. And after last night I wasn't even pure. And he was anything but ordinary. He could have any woman he wanted no wonder he didn't want to marry me. And above all else he was right, we didn't know each other but I felt something for him I couldn't explain. I wanted to be near him. I know I didn't deserve his kindness and protection but I didn't want him to leave. I was so lost in my own thought process I hadn't realized he was talking to me.

"I'm sorry what did you say."

he laughed and began to rise from the bed.

"Maybe I was saying how pretty you are. I guess you'll never know."

Before I could respond his presence was gone as quickly as it came.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Dinner with the Devil

tick. tick. tick. I watched the large clock on the wall tick away as I laid on the bed. I was beginning to get restless. The more I sat I started to think. I could see the look in his eyes as he violated me. I could see him rip into Jaime's neck. I could see the veins in his eyes. I could feel his hands on…

"Stop!"

I blinked and no one was there. I looked around the room and the man wasn't their and neither was Damon. Where was Damon? I looked at the clock. It was 15 past 3. He must have left a few hours ago. I could feel the rise and fall of my chest begin to get more rapid. What if he left me? I jumped out of the bed and I instantly winced. My body was still sore and bruised. I went to reach for the door and just as I put my hand on the knob it opened. I lost my balance and fell forward. I felt my weight catch on something solid. I cringed at the impact.

"What are you doing out of bed."

"I was bored."

"Well lucky for you I have just finished making dinner. It's the Damon special and it's honestly pretty bad actually but…"

I assumed he could see the twist of pain on my face. He brushed my hair off my cheek and lifted my chin.

"Jo what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm ok… "

I could feel the blood start to trickle down my leg so I closed my legs tighter. His arms loosened their grip on me and he lifted me so I was completely suspended in his grasp.

"Damon really I'm ok."

He didn't say anything he just kept walking back into the bedroom. He placed me on the bed and put a pillow behind my head. When I looked down I saw his hand on the inside of my thigh and I felt myself sharply inhale.

"Can I look."

I couldn't speak I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want him to be disgusted by me but the pain was getting so much worse.

"Will you know what to do."

"Yah, I think I can make you feel better."

I nodded. I couldn't stop shaking. Everything he had done had been gentle but looking at his hand on my leg I couldn't help but think about the night before. I couldn't hold back my tears as I felt them hit my cheeks. He scooted me further on the bed so my back was on the pillows and my legs were fully on the bed.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop or if I'm hurting you ok."

His voice was almost a whisper but I knew what he had said. He gently lifted the shirt he had given me up my stomach and coaxed my legs apart with his hand. Then I could feel his hand there. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't move.

"I… um….I'm sorry I just."

He put my shirt down over my pelvis, laced his hand behind my back, and pulled me to his chest. I melted into him. I didn't know until then how much I needed to be in his arms.

"Jo I think I can help you but you have to trust me and I have to tell you something first."

"Ok."

My voice was so shaky it was hard to speak.

"The man that hurt you he wasn't human. He was a vampire. I know what you must…"

"I believe you."

He looked at me shocked with how sure I was of my answer.

"Well I am too. A vampire I mean."

He kept talking he was talking so fast and he looked so concerned from what I assumed was because of the look on my face. I was trying to listen to him but I just kept looking in his eyes. They looked so… human. How could he be a vampire.

"But how… how are you so kind if you're…"

"I have done awful things. I think everyone has. But I can also do good. I can heal you Jo. If you let me."

"Do your eyes, your cheeks, your teeth, do they changed like that man."

"When I feed, yes."

"Do you feed on people."

"Yes, but I won't feed on someone unless they're willing."

"How can someone be willing to do something like that."

He had a devilish smirk on his face. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was so handsome. I had never really looked at man other than my brothers but the way his jaw curved behind to his neck and his light eyes with the contrast of the dark lashes that ghosted over when he blinked, and his black hair that cascaded down his neck. He looked like an angel. Even though I guess he was the farthest thing from it.

"You'd be surprised."

"What?"

"About feeding it's a pretty pleasurable thing for some people. A lot of people actually. Maybe one day I'll show you."

I could feel my cheeks burning. I couldn't keep eye contact with him without my heart pounding.

"But judging by your heart rate you're thinking about it already aren't you?"

I took a deep breath trying to slow down so I could appear that he wasn't affecting me. I moved to cross my legs and winced as the pain rushed back up my hips and pelvis. His demeanor changed again and then suddenly he was sitting on the other side of me looking at me with great intensity.

"How did you get over here. I didn't even see you move."

"I'll explain all my super powers later but first you have to drink. You're still bleeding."

I looked down and saw his wrist dripping blood from a huge gash. For some reason I didn't question it. I was quickly learning there was a lot I didn't know and there was no reason to constantly jump into hysterics. I lifted his wrist to my mouth and started to drink. The liquid pouring down my throat didn't feel like blood. It felt like cream and it tasted delicious. A low moan escaped the back of my throat. I mentally scolded myself for being so unladylike. Suddenly I could feel the pain start to disappear from my body. It was like a warm river was washing over all my muscles. I felt strong and alive.

"I think that's enough. Let's not be greedy."

I reluctantly pulled my mouth off his wrist and sighed deeply.

"Thank you."

My voice was breathy and quiet and for some reason it affected Damon. He leaned in and looked at my mouth with an expression I couldn't read. I thought he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact when I felt his tongue slide from my chin to my nose lapping up the blood. My heart was pounding faster than before and I didn't know what to say or do. He slide his upper body over my chest and then I felt his breath on my ear. My whole body went up in shivers and my legs tightened.

"I'd love to keep tasting you but I've already made dinner."

I felt like I was in a daze. He jumped up from the bed and held his hand out waiting for me to take it. I swung my legs over the bed and took his hand. Why wasn't I scared of him? He was a vampire? I had no reason to not believe him. After seeing what the man did to Jaime and what his blood did to me it made sense. Why was I not petrified? Why did his touch and his voice make me feel so… alive?

"Dinner is served."

The table was completely set with little golden decorations and gorgeous plates. A large chandelier hung over the dark brown mahogany table. It was covered in candles and flowers. He handed me a glass of wine. And as he did I noticed the ring on my finger. It was so beautiful and so was the diner and so was he. What had I gotten myself into?


End file.
